Editing Guidelines
}} =Basic Rules= # All edits must be done in English # All edits must be made in good faith # Edit wars will result in a temporary ban for all participants. If an edit is not made in good faith and the editor reverts a revision, please report to an administrator. # Talk pages are for discussion regarding edits to the page, not nonsensical comments about the contents of the page. # Copyright of uploaded images must be provided. #* No unrelated images are to be added to galleries or pages. =Editing= # Check Category:To Do for current pages that need work done on them #* Subcategories will have more detailed instructions and documentation # If adding new page: check if page already exists on ' ' # Be sure to assign appropriate categories to pages when you are done editing them. #*See Categories for detailed breakdown #*If the page is incomplete when you are done, please add the To Do and the required subcategory task. #Sources and Referencing: #*'Main Source': Light Novel #** Referencing: Volume #-Chapter#: Title #*'Secondary Source': Web Novel #** Referencing WN: Chapter#: Title (if available) #*'Backup Source':Manga #* References on pages are made using the Text Here Tag in the Source Editor #* Code for "Citation Needed": #When creating templates, tables, or anything that allows you to use the style="" tag, please use these color palettes when editing. #* Main Color Palette #* Stat Color Palette Spoilers and Page Creation Spoilers When referencing potential spoilers beyond Volume 6 on character pages only, use this span markdown to blur text: text here This results in: text appearing like this, for use with the :hover CSS function Alternatively, use this template in the Source Editor: *Documentation for Spoiler template: Template:Spoiler/doc *This policy does not apply for concepts of the System, gods, and magecraft. *For Characters that are introduced after Volume 5, such as Sophia and Wrath, only include their basic synopsis, appearance, personality, and first encounter. The rest must be hidden behind the spoiler box. *Certain major plot points should also be hidden behind the spoiler box, even if they are introduced before the end of Volume 5. Please contact an if you are unsure. -NoGround (talk) Character Page When creating a new Character Page, Copy/Paste this code into the source editor, publish, then use your editor of choice: ;Important: See Template:Dots Appearance Personality Synopsis Abilities | titles = }} Trivia * Category:Characters ;For characters with extensively long skill lists, replace the above Character Stats with | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | passiveS = | otherS = | titles = }} *See Documentation for Character Template, Character Stats, and Character Stats Extended *If a character does not have stats to fill into the Character Stats Template, delete the template and use standard bullet list syntax *If a character has the n%I=W skill, you must input n%I=W at the end of the skills list. Monster Page When creating a new Monster Page, Copy/Paste this code into the Source Editor, Publish, then use your editor of choice. ;Important: See Template:Dots Paragraph Goes Here Monster File Description }} Known Individuals *(List Here) | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | passiveS = | otherS = | titles = }} Trivia Category:Monsters ;For Monsters with excessively long skill lists, replace the Monster Stats above with Template:Monster Stats Extended | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | passiveS = | otherS = | titles = }} Category:Help Category:To Do